The Call of Justice- sequel to A Godfather's Duty
by kusanosakura
Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley and Sally were rescued from abusive situations; Harry & Sally from the Orphanage from hell & Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share. Future slash/femslash & mpreg/fpreg.


Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Tharn...

When he was like nine, Uncle Ted dropped a book in his lap.

"Might help ya understand things…" he said...

Did it ever…

The book was called Watership Down and it was about rabbits of all things. It was a Muggle book but the reaction the rabbits had to dangers reminded Draco of how Harry and a few of the other rescues reacted with fear and panic which was the definition of 'tharn' while those like Dudley reacted in anger.

Dudley wasn't violent against weaker persons; rather he had a tendency to lash out at bullies, which was why he and Zacharias Smith were always being pulled apart.

Harry was special and not just because they shared a godfather, which made them sort of related.

It was spending time with Harry and his sisters Cora, Sera and Nemia that made him eager to have siblings of his own. So he was ever so happy when his mother had Ayla first and then Marcus later...

Harry had gotten less tharn as they got older but he still was frightened of change and new things.

Draco remembered how panicked Harry was about going to preschool at Number Four, he fully expected Harry to react similarly to the idea of going to Hogwarts, which was much farther.

Since the students who weren't living in London like Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger or those who lived at Number Four had to floo to the school they were considered day students.

Hogwarts on the other hand was a boarding school.

Since Sera and Nemia were nine, making Teddy and Fili seven, that meant that all of Uncle Severus and Uncle Remus' kids were attending school starting in September.

So Uncle Sev had finally agreed to take over the job of Hogwarts' Potions Master from his old professor Slughorn. Remus had agreed to take the OWL and NEWT students Charms post so that they were going to be there if needed.

Uncle Ted was starting to spend more time at St. Mungos again now that he had a fully trained and trusted Mind Healer, Myrtle Sprout to take care of the kids still living at Number Seven. Aunt Annie was back at St. Mungos' part time as a Birth Healer but she still kept a hand in at Number Seven and Number Four.

Since his sister Ayla was starting at Number Four with Teddy and Fili, which meant that Mother had more time to help out at Number Seven and the Muggle Orphanage they operated out in Wales.

Even though it had been _years_ since they'd closed down a bunch of nasty excuses for orphanages not only out on the Isle of Jersey but also through out Britain, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Aurora had an eye on all the orphanages in Britain as well as parents of Muggleborns to make sure they were treating the children proper.

The Muggle orphanage was mostly run by squibs with the exception of Number Seven that was overseen by Mistress Figg with help from Uncle Corey's pack.

Uncle Sirius was partnered with Uncle Ian, Aunt Jayme and Aunt Charity: Uncle Ian, Aunt Jayme and Uncle Sirius were former Aurors while Aunt Charity was an expert in Muggle culture.

Having grown up not only with blood cousins and adopted cousins, Draco was more enlightened in the cruelty that mankind could deal to another then someone of his ancestry usually was.

Most of his friends were highly protective of Harry as well as some of the other kids who came out of the Muggle Care System.

Between Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted, the kids were physically healthy and their mental health was improving but not perfect.

By the time Uncle Ian and Aunt Jayme's adopted twins Aednat and Beibhinn the eldest of the rescues were at Hogwarts, Lucius had convinced Filius to hire on a Mind Healer who was surprisingly a member of Uncle Corey's pack, David while his mate Niles was a paediatric healer so he'd taken over Hogwarts a few years back when Madam Pomfrey decided to retire to take care of her three kids Leslie, Síleas and Desmond. They'd apprenticed to Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted learning by taking care of the rescued kids rather then training at St. Mungos'.

So they were going to be surrounded by familiar adult faces who knew about Harry's traumatic few weeks in Muggle care…

That made Draco feel more relaxed about going to Hogwarts.

XooooooX

Cora was far more excited about going away to Hogwarts then Harry was, the only trouble she had with it was that she wasn't likely to end up in the same House as her twin.

She and Aurelia made an excellent pair; her friends Susan, Millie, Hermione, Daphne, Pansy, Padma, Pavarti and Alice weren't going to bring a familiar to school that she knew of.

Some of the former and younger students did especially if Uncle Ted decided that they needed a pet to help with their therapy…

There would be some new students to meet at Hogwarts, which Cora was looking forward too.

Sure their fathers were going to teaching but they promised not to treat them differently when it came to schoolwork so Cora was alright with it.

Cora wanted to be a Ravenclaw and she planned on it.

She was sure that Hermione and Padma were going to be Ravenclaws with her while Millie, Pansy and Daphne were going to Sorted into Slytherin. Which left Susan, Alice and Pavarti to be in Gryffindor…

Cora didn't know anyone who was likely to be a Hufflepuff except for Zacharias Smith and his shadow Eron 'Ernie' Macmillan who started at Number Four when they were all eight.

Their group was very protective of Harry and she was sure that Harry would end up with in Ravenclaw with her or Slytherin with Draco. Sure Dudley was going to be a Gryffindor like his elder brother Ariel while his much elder brother Sam was a Ravenclaw but their elder sister Dora was a former Hufflepuff. Dora had graduated back in June after all which was a pity because going to school with Dora would have been a blast as Uncle Sirius would say.

Aunt Jayme and Uncle Ian's eldest Aednat and Beibhinn were going to be Sixth Year Gryffindors this year. Their brother Alain was a Third Year Ravenclaw but their sister Lisa wasn't going to start for another two years like Sera and Nemia.

Between Aednat, Beibhinn, Sam and Ariel they would be well looked after if they were in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

There was also Greg's elder sister Giselle who was a Second Year Slytherin but that was more for Draco and hopefully Harry…

Hogwarts was going to be an adventure…

XooooooX

Harry was _not_ looking forward to Hogwarts, no way…

It didn't matter if papa and dad were going to teach there or that they were going have other familiar faces there like Aunt Charity's elder sister Irma the librarian, Uncle David the Mind Healer, Uncle Niles the Healer and his fathers' friend Headmaster Filius…

He was very nervous about living somewhere other then his home at Merrivale…

Harry wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to see his little siblings every day like at home.

If he and Cora weren't Sorted into the same House they wouldn't see each other a lot either except in a few classes a week and meal times.

He was wearing comfortable clothes of course to ride the train but he didn't want to go…

Cora had kicked him out of her room when she turned ten, wanting him to get used to 'sleeping' alone since he was a 'big boy' now.

Harry sat on his bed and glared at his Hogwarts trunk.

A school full of big kids he didn't really know and year mates he had yet to meet.

This would not be as fun as his sister believed…

XooooooX

Dudley had been removed from his birth parents before his second birthday, it was early enough that he didn't remember any parents other then mother and dad.

He was going to miss Dora a lot, since she was accepted into the Auror program she was going to live in the Auror Academy barracks for three years before she would be allowed to find her own place. She was lots older then him like seven years so he'd never gotten to go to school with her…

Sure she'd be allowed to come home for holidays like Solstice and Beltane but that wasn't the same thing!

At least he'd have Sam and Ariel at Hogwarts; he doubted he would be put in Ravenclaw with Sam because he had his heart set on Gryffindor like Uncle Sirius and his brother Ariel.

Dudley had packed and repacked much to his family's amusement the better part of a week.

He woke up early with his familiar, a pure white tiger Shani at his heels while he made his way downstairs to breakfast.

Thanks to Uncle Lucius and dad pets other then cats, owls and toads (who would want a toad?) were allowed at Hogwarts.

Shani was a gift from Uncle Lucius actually, Sam had a golden eagle he called Aurel and Ariel had a Nemean lion named Leonides while Dora had a female chameleon that she deemed Calypso, a little joke from Uncle Sirius.

Shani had been meant for Padma and Pavarti Patil's brother Kaiten but he hadn't taken to the Indian boy who was his cousin Sera and Nemia's age.

Shani had long since gotten too big for his lap but that didn't take the tiger's obsession with cuddling with him away.

Shani was greeted with a playful roar from Leonides; the two cats playfully tackled one another.

Their cats knew very well how much rough play was allowed in Grimsby before Mother turned them outside. The property wasn't mother and father's first home, Uncle Sirius turned it over after his mother died and he was granted the Black Estate. Uncle Sirius had his birthplace moved back to its original location at Grimpound and it had quadrupled in size so he had ended up with a huge house that he moved his own growing family into…

Dora already refused Lavender Vale so it was expected to be Sam's.

Dudley wasn't just a younger son, he was the younger son of a daughter of the House of Black who married down socially so he knew enough to realise that he had to make his own way in the world. He had a small inheritance that would cover his Hogsmeade allowance and to cover his expenses while he struggled post Hogwarts but that was it.

Dudley was the youngest, Dora had moved into the barracks a few weeks ago and his parents had to go into work but thankfully his brothers had been to Hogwarts before so they were going to floo to Kings Cross together.

Dudley was totally looking forward to this…

The only trouble was that he was sure that Greg and Vince were going to end up in Slytherin but he wasn't…

Oh well at least he'd have friends in most of the Houses right?

XooooooX

Theo Nott had grown up spending a lot of time with his best friend Draco but more so after his father was delivered by his mother Evelyn to the Auror Department after the murders of the Potters.

Honestly he didn't feel replaced by Harry at all, like Greg and Vince he'd become just as protective as Draco was.

After all his mother was Harry's adopted father Severus' aunt, which made them cousins of a sort. It wasn't until later that his mother explained why his father went away or why Harry had adopted parents instead of a mom like he did.

A friend had betrayed Harry's parents who had turned them over to the Dark Lord and then on Halloween in 1981, the Dark Lord killed them. After that Harry disappeared into the Muggle World but Draco's father, Dudley's adopted mother and Susan's aunt helped him along with the Forest of Dean pack helped find Harry. Meeting the pack and their 'cubs' had opened his mind to the fact that even werewolves weren't any different from other Wizarding folk he'd met.

Like his mother and his cousin Severus, Theo planned to be a First Class Potioneer. He thought that his younger brother 'Ned', which was his monogram read backwards, would end up in Law Enforcement but he couldn't be sure. After all Ned was still only seven and Gracie was five, so speculating for their future was a bit foolish.

Ned was just starting at Number Four today and it would be two years before Gracie would be starting there as well.

Theo knew that Severus was going to be Head of Slytherin and Hogwarts' Potions Master. He wanted to be a Slytherin like his mother and his cousin so he could share a dorm with Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince. Hopefully Harry was going to be in Slytherin with them but if not then he would likely have someone in his House or his dormitory who would look out for him.

Theo was used to flooing by himself since he started at Number Four four years ago so around twenty to eleven he'd already bid goodbye to his mother and brother when they left that morning and he'd told Gracie the same a few minutes ago.

So he stepped into the floo excited as he called out, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

XooooooX

Hermione was ever so grateful to Mr. Black for finding her and to Miss Charity for explaining all the weird things she could do like summon books with a thought or make her toys circle above her head like a crib mobile was magic…

After two years at a Muggle primary school for gifted children, Hermione as accepted to the Basillius Malfoy School for Gifted Students also known as Number Four, which was it's address.

She made friends there for the first time in her life, friends that were just like her but she was closest to Cora Lupin whose intellect was very much like her own making her a friendly rival. Cora had pulled her and the Patil sisters into her circle of friends that already included Daphne Greengrass, Millie Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Susan Bones. Pansy was as equally close to Susan as a friend as Millie was to Greg's sister Giselle.

Hermione was looking forward to attending Hogwarts, since there were only three known Muggleborns in her year all of them had been students at Number Four, all of them including Dean had been given permission from Greg's mother to be dropped off at Number Four and they would be allowed to floo to Platform Nine and Three-Quarter at King's Cross like their Wizard-raised friends and former classmates.

Hermione had enthusiastically greeted the familiar faces of Dean Thomas, Alice Tolipan and Anthony Goldstein.

Alice lived at Number Seven across the street while Anthony lived somewhere in London but Hermione wasn't sure where. Dean on the other hand, lived with his family in the West Ham neighbourhood of London but spent a lot of time visiting Neville who was his cousin. Dean was quiet and aloof, a bit like Theo who was his rival at marks. If Dean was close to anyone, it was Neville but Neville was shy.

Alice was quiet like Harry but Hermione didn't know their story. It set her apart from Cora's childhood friends but she still saw Cora as her first and best friend.

XooooooX

Susan was sooo excited about going away to Hogwarts! Sure her cousins Emily and Edward were going to be there but that wasn't a big deal to her.

Her friends from Number Four were all going to be there.

Susan knew her family, the House of Bones had always been sorted into Hufflepuff but she wanted to be different; Susan wanted to be a Gryffindor.

She wasn't sure who out of her friends would be there but she wasn't going to stop being friends with anyone from Number Four because they were sorted somewhere else. That would just be so mean! Susan was nothing like her cousin Zach; she couldn't believe that her cousins Deb, Jason and Sally had a brother like that! It was even more horrible that Uncle Damocles was his sire! He was nothing like Uncle Damocles!

Susan wasn't actually closely related to Damocles by blood but she didn't care, she felt close to her Aunt's friends like Damocles, Corey and their pack as well as Sirius and Charity Black.

Susan wanted to work for Daphne's mother in the Department of Magical Children and help Mr. Sirius find Magical children like Harry and Hermione to make sure they were well treated and with families who loved them. Susan had been eight when she asked her Aunt Emelia why Harry and her adopted cousin was so skittish and everyone was so protective.

What her Aunt told her was terrible; it made her so upset that she couldn't sleep for days…

The idea that someone could treat her cousin and Harry so horrible broke her heart.

She wanted to protect kids like Harry and Trudy; there was nothing wrong either being a Hufflepuff but if her father could be sent across the pond to go to school instead of being sent to Hogwarts then Susan could be a Gryffindor.

Susan's brother had started at Number Four that morning and Trudy had another year, Trudy had been one of the babies that Aunt Emelia had rescued from the dungeon nursery and the two had bonded emotionally. Aunt Emelia would come over to wake Trudy up and dress her for the day before heading into the Ministry for work and she'd floo back to put her to bed. Heck while her family's home was being rebuilt, Aunt Emelia had ended up moving out of her apartment down the street and into Number Seven to take care of Trudy. By the time Trudy was physically healthy enough to leave Number Four, Aunt Emelia's house had been rebuilt and so her aunt adopted the girl even before they'd moved back to Britain.

So Trudy had grown up in the Chase's nursery with them, the family's new home in Todham, Sussex was called Midhurst Chase.

Her father taught the younger years Transfiguration since Headmaster Flitwick had started adding on more teachers to share the responsibility and he finished his Apprenticeship to Professor McGonagall ages ago.

Having her father teach her Transfiguration was no weirder then having Harry's fathers teaching Potions and Charms right?

Susan's parents had already moved back into Hogwarts for the year so Trudy and Aunt Emelia merely shared the House with their Stewart cousins Cameron, Teresa, Emily and Edward.

With Trudy at Number Four, Uncle Cameron and Aunt Emelia at the Ministry that left Aunt Teresa to take her, Emily and Edward to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Susan was so excited but they weren't leaving until twenty-five till…

XooooooX

Millie was still irritated at Professor Flitwick!

She wrote him two summers ago to ask him if he'd reconsidered her request.

She was born one day too late to start Hogwarts with Giselle and it rankled.

Sure male pregnancies were shorter but did her bearer Malcolm Bulstrode have to decide to deliver her on September first? Why not August thirty-first or sooner?

She'd been ready for Hogwarts for a whole year and was forced to return to Number Four instead.

Now she was permitted to start at Hogwarts where she would be Sorted into Slytherin or she'd light the stupid Sorting Hat on fire!

Millie was an only child before her sire Rabastan Lestrange had been thrown into Azkaban with his brother, her uncle Rodolphus and her Aunt Bellatrix.

Much to her bearer's irritation, Aunt Cissy introduced her to her cousins Dora, Sam, Ariel and Dudley. It didn't bother her one knut that Uncle Ted was a Muggleborn anymore then knowing that Sam, Ariel and Dudley were blood adopted. If Uncle Sirius didn't care then what did it matter?

Millie had flooed to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters early…

Father Malcolm had gone into the bookshop, Alexandria's early that morning because they opened at nine so Millie had flooed to the Platform to claim a compartment first.

She didn't care if Giselle had made other friends last year or not, she really wanted Giselle to sit with her on the train. She'd even tolerate having Cora, Hermione and Pansy around if Giselle was there…

Millie shoved her trunk on the ledge above the seat she planned to sit on and sat fuming.

Better late then never, was not comforting in the slightest…

XooooooX

Greg and Giselle Goyle were equally excited…

Despite being about ten months apart and different genders they were actually quite close.

Sure Greg's best friends were Vince Crabbe and Dudley Black-Tonks but that didn't seem to bother Giselle at all.

Then again her best friend was Millie and Millie wasn't much a girl…

Learning came far easier for Giselle then for Greg…

Vince maybe an airhead but Dudley understood how having slight learning difficulties made things awkward. It didn't help at all that Zach and Ernie thought it was funny. At least Dudley could read properly, when Greg tried the words ended up all jumbled.

Writing was something that Greg and Dudley both had issues with, the words that came out of their quill was not what was in their head. Thankfully, having a Mind Healer for a father had a benefit so Dudley had learned a few ways to cope and when he realised that Greg had similar problems he'd helped him too. It became 'their secret' and cemented Dudley as Greg's best friend over his cousin Vince. Greg would listen when Dudley read out loud both their schoolwork and homework to offer critiques. Dudley also knew nifty spells to fix up their essays because their spells and grammar was all messed up.

Just because every Goyle but his great great Aunt Constance had been a Slytherin, didn't mean that Greg wanted to be one.

They were still trying to decide if they were going be Aurors or go into the field of Care of Magical Creatures.

Greg was slightly jealous of Dudley, having a tiger as a familiar was like unreal! Giselle had a Persian named Argente but Greg hadn't figured out what he wanted yet…

His adopted cousin Blaise who had become a sort of brother had an owl named Iris but he didn't want an owl either…

Sure Blaise had inherited the dower house that was called Ivy House but he lived with them at Lanesbourgh Hall instead at his mother's insistence.

It wasn't Blaise's father that his mother had abandoned him after Uncle George's death. He knew that Blaise heard from her once or twice a year but it was never on his birthday or solstice…

Even if Greg decided to be sorted in Gryffindor, Blaise would be alright in Slytherin with Draco and Theo around…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?<p> 


End file.
